mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims 2: Gone International: Locations
Below is a list of all the locations in MySims 2: Gone International . Major Locations The following locations feature smaller locations in them such as caves, parks and temples. The Mountain Temple The Mountain Temple is a large temple in the mountains of Tiget (Tibet) most of the residents of The Mountain Temple are considered spooky or studious. Below is the list of characters in and also a list of the essences available there. Characters *Blaine (Protecter of the Fortunite) *Ray (Protecter of the Death Star) *Yuki (Protecter of the Blue Ruby) *Crystal (Protector of the Sun Ray Crystal) *Mel (Protector of the Opal of Ansidius) (XBOX Exclusive) *Madison Gray (Explorer) (XBOX Exclusive) *Evelyn (Explorer) *King Mike (Scientific Researcher/Explorer) *Kirabi (Protecter of the Shrine of the Kings) Essences *Skeleton *Spider *Star *Dragon *Bat *Scary *Eyeball *Amethyst *Fireworks (New) *Voodoo Doll *Heartbreak (New) *Sad The Red Rock Scrub The Red Rock Scrub is home to many fun sims such as Evelyn who owns three of the four tourist stations and is ought to buy the fourth, who is currently is owned by Finn. Finn and Evelyn are the greatest enemies but very good friends, and they both have many tasks for you to fulfil. Characters *Rhonda (Guide) *Finn (Guide) *Marie (Paraglider/Stunt Double) *Lynx (Skydiver) *Rusty (Miner) *Amile (Miner) *Many Tourists: Known Tourists listed below. *Pinky *Elizabeth *Linda *Gordon Essences *Globe *Kangaroo (New) *Trash (New) (England- Rubbish) *Simoleon *Arrowhead (New) *Spider *Red Rock Kangaroo Harbour Kangaroo Harbour is a beautiful city east of the Red Rock Scrub. Many of the Sims who live there a Tasty Sims and there is a wide selection of essences to be found. Mayor Skip Rogers; now disbanded from MorcuCorp is now nicer than he ever was and has even gotten rid of the Flower Dispatch Laws! Sims *Nicki (Sailor) *Barney (Sailor) *Ikara (Former Cookery Show Host) *Maria (Food Critic) (3DS Exclusive) *Mrs. Gino (Food Critic) *Gino (Italian Pizza Chef) *Skip Rogers (Mayor) *Tyson Rios (Air Cadet) *Elliot Salem (Air Cadet) *Morrigan (Captain of the Air Cadets) *Mira (Captain of S.S. Ocean) Essences *Arowana (New) *Gold Arowana *Iron *Metal *Fries (New) *Coconut *Burger (New) *Sunfish *Superkelp *Extrolomagnetite (New) *Squid *Octopus *Fruit Pie *Bacon *Rainbow Trout *Uber-Shiny *Kookaburra (New) *Angler *Kangaroo (New) Riverfort Riverfort is one of the most beautiful cities in the SimWorld. It is full with poets, historians, actors, librarians and there is long strips of shops to be found around. There is also a huge mechanic wheel which you can ride. Upon the river their is a huge fortress owned by King Roland IIIV, which is called the Cupcake Fortress. Characters *King Roland IIIV (King) *Princess Butter (Heir to the throne) *Princess Charlotte (Princess) *Vincent Skullfinder (Museum Curator) *Trevor Verily (Actor) *Goth Boy (Poet) *Elmira Clamp (Librarian) *Lingus Nefario (Museum Curator) *Roy (Shop Owner) *Eliza (Shop Owner) *Leaf (Park Ranger/Elf) *Petal (Elf) *James (Actor) (Cameo) *Cedella (Waitress) *Heston Hallyhoffen (Cook) *Tanya (Actor) (XBOX Exclusive) *Jonathan (Librarian) Essences *Feather (New) *Paper (New) *Ashphalt (New) *Stone *Globe *Books *Jade *3DS (New) *Bone *Fossil *Stucco (New) *Telescope (New) Category:Location Portals